In general, construction machinery uses an engine control apparatus in order to control the number of revolutions of an engine, and in the engine control apparatus, an engine control dial manually operated by a user inputs a corresponding control signal to an equipment controller which controls an engine controller controlling the engine, and the equipment controller receives a corresponding voltage value of the engine control dial to make the engine controller control the number of revolutions of the engine.
However, the engine control apparatus for the construction machinery cannot appropriately change the number of revolutions of the engine when the engine control dial has a problem or is erronesouly operated, so that the engine control apparatus needs to be driven in an emergency mode until a repair is performed.
Further, in order to solve the problem, an A/S manager needs to visit an operation field in which the construction machinery is actually located, and when the operation field is a remote region, an operation interruption time of the construction machinery is increased by the time taken for the A/S manager to visit.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.